


Cupcakes: Fluttershy

by osuap



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osuap/pseuds/osuap
Summary: After applejack and rainbow dash disappearing fluttershy and pinkie pie hang out.
Kudos: 2





	Cupcakes: Fluttershy

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted more cupcakes content so I made this 💆 first fic ive published lol

In the past years, Ponyville has become more of a ghost town than ever. Ponies disappear left and right, leaving its population to go into a panic. It had been months since both Rainbow Dash’s and Apple Jack’s disappearance and Fluttershy had barricaded herself in her cottage, only going out for food and her friends. She lay on the floor, overlooking a mouse that had recently fallen ill. She perked her ears up when she heard a knock on the door.  
“Hey Fluttershy Hey Fluttershy!” a familiar voice said. Fluttershy got up to open the door.  
“Pinkie?” she said, brushing her long pink mane out of her eyes.  
“Hey!” Pinkie said, shooting a cheerful smile, “I haven’t seen you in a while!”  
“Oh,” Fluttershy replied, “it’s just that with the disappearances I don’t want to go outside”. Pinkie frowned.  
“Well would you like to come to the bakery with me?” she smiled even wider.  
“I don’t know pinkie…” Fluttershy sighed, “I really need to watch the animals”.  
“Aww come on they can handle a little bit on their own,” Pinkie said reassuringly.  
“Okay fine but please make it quick I really don’t like being out there,” she walked out of the house and locked the door behind her and Pinkie.   
“Yay! This is gonna be the most specta-bulous day!” the pink pony cheered, already bouncing down the long path ahead of them. The walk was quiet, aside from the two ponies hooves clopping against the sidewalk. Once they had arrived at the bakery Fluttershy broke the silence.  
“Are the Cakes home?” she asked, walking through the creaky door. Pinkie shook her head.  
“They moved out to Manehatten with a cousin a few weeks ago,” she said, grabbing a cupcake from the fridge, “care for a cupcake? I made them this morning!” Fluttershy looked at the cupcake, a vanilla cupcake with sprinkles baked into it. The frosting was a vivid blue.  
“Sure! Thank you Pinkie, your cupcakes are always the best”. She replied, grabbing the cake.   
“Anytime! Now sit down!” Pinkie said, sitting at a nearby table. Fluttershy nodded and sat down next to her. Fluttershy looked down at the table, frowning.  
“What’s wrong?” Pinkie said, placing a hoof on Fluttershy’s shoulder.  
“I’m just worried that’s all…” Fluttershy turned her head to the pink pony, “I just don’t think that many ponies can go missing for it all not to be connected…” Pinkie frowned once more.  
“Maybe eating your cupcake will make you feel better!” she said, gesturing towards the treat.   
“Maybe you’re right…” Fluttershy said, taking her first bite. They both sat in silence as Fluttershy ate the cupcake.  
“Pinkie I’m- I’m feeling a bit drowsy maybe I should go-” the yellow mare said, standing up. Pinkie Pie laughed as Fluttershy sat right back down, promptly passing out.


End file.
